Currently, as communications technologies develop rapidly, users at different places can still hold a same network conference using terminals. For example, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram that shows multiple users holding a same conference. In this case, three users, that is, a user A, a user B, and a user C participate in the conference. The user A uses a personal computer (PC) terminal, the user B uses a tablet computer (PAD) terminal, and the user C uses another PAD terminal. The three users use respective user terminals to discuss a problem in the same conference. Each user terminal has a specified sharing window, an activity (drawing, annotating, or the like) of any user that participates in the conference can be transmitted to a sharing window of another user in real time such that same content is presented on the three user terminals.
However, a same user can only use one terminal to participate in a conference. If a same user uses different user terminals to participate in a conference, for example, while using a PC terminal to participate in a conference, the user A uses another PAD terminal to participate in the conference, another user terminal in the conference considers that the newly participating PAD terminal and the PC terminal used by the user A belong to two different users.